


stuck in the middle with you

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duke feels trapped between them sometimes. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuck in the middle with you

**Author's Note:**

> For the 3 sentence ficathon at http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html

Duke's not used to being tied down, and he can't help but feel a little trapped by the heat as Nathan and Audrey sleep soundly, one on each side of him, leaning against him in his tiny bed. 

He moves lightly, thinking maybe he should get up and take a walk, get some air, clear his head, but Nathan's arm clings tighter around his waist; even sleeping, Nathan won't let go, not really.

He smiles a little and settles back in, and Audrey nestles closer to his chest, and he thinks that maybe he has enough air after all.


End file.
